The Roommate
by TheHobbitOf221b
Summary: This is a story about Sherlock getting on with life because John is living with Mary now. I have introduced a new character called Ella, please respect this. Ella becomes Sherlock's new roommate and companion however, they become more then friends!
1. Chapter 1

The Roommate

Sherlock paced the floor; he didn't know what to put down on the blank piece of paper, every time he looked at it his mind went blank. John put him up to this. "You're lonely" he said giving Sherlock raised eyebrows. Sherlock glared at John, as much as a good friend he was he could really irritate Sherlock. "I don't need a roommate I have Mrs Hudson" he snapped, John shook his head. "Mrs Hudson is not your housekeeper Sherlock, as she keeps reminding you! By the time I get back you better have an advert or I shall be doing it!" He got up from his chair and walked out the door, "fine I shall do the advert" Sherlock shouted as John descended down the stairs. _What a mess this is!_ Sherlock thought, _now I have to do this stupid advert! _He looked at the piece of paper again; he walked sullenly to his black chair and sat in it. He scooped the paper from the coffee table and grabbed the pen which was lying beside it. Sherlock's hand moved across the page elegantly leaving a trail of spidery black writing. A few minutes later he had finished. "There" he muttered to himself. _Now all I have to do is wait for John._

A couple of hours later John returned with Mary at his side. "Hey Sherlock!" She beamed at him sitting in the chair opposite him. "Good afternoon Mary" he replied with a small nod. John cleared his throat looking at Sherlock suspiciously. "What's the matter John, something wrong?" Mary looked at John then confused looked at Sherlock. "He has wondered if I have done the advert he asked me to do, Mary" Sherlock tore his eyes away from Johns looking at Mary's baffled face. He stood from his chair and strode to his desk, he picked up the paper he had written the advert on and handed it to John. Taking the paper John started to read the writing on the piece of paper. "Young man looking for roommate, preferably with an occupation in science. He or she must have a high IQ and be clean also not tidy other people's possessions only their own. Is that it?" John stared at Sherlock in disbelief. "Urm well yes. I thought that was all that was needed to be put down." Shaking with anger John sat in the black arm chair, Mary walked over and sat on the arm of the chair and started rubbing his back sympathetically. A few minutes passed when suddenly Mary looked up from John. "Oh, I have just remembered!" John looked at his wife confused. "What is it Mary" he said worried. "Well remember when everyone came round here for New Year's," she waited till John had nodded before she carried on. "I remembered that when I was talking to Molly she told me that her friend needed a place to live. She said she works at St Bart's with her and that she had just broken up with her boyfriend, which meant she was looking for a place to stay. Maybe she could stay here?" She said eyeing up Sherlock who was lost in thought. After a while it was John who had answered Mary. "That's a good idea Mary!" Sherlock turned to look out the window still lost in thought, John stared after him. "Well Sherlock, what do you think?" Mary asked gently. "What do I think? Well let's see. I am guessing she is a woman, most likely that she is highly intelligent however, considering she has just broke up with her boyfriend she is probably an emotional wreck! Therefore I think it is a bad idea!" John put his head in his hand. "Why is it such a bad idea then Sherlock?" "Well an emotionally distressed women, will be craving those needs that she can't have with her boyfriend anymore also she will be an absolute mess and won't be able to do anything except cry!" Sherlock said while still gazing out the window. For a while it was silent when Mary suddenly shouted, "we do not just cry and do nothing Sherlock! Why don't you give her a try you haven't even met the girl yet!" "Fine, I shall give her a try!" Sherlock snapped back, he wanted to prove Mary right he always was anyway. "Finally we have actually gotten somewhere" John said rising from his chair. "I'll phone Molly as soon as we get home, and text you when we reach a date or you two to meet." He grabbed Mary's hand and then strode out the door leaving Sherlock alone.

Sherlock stood by the window looking out into the street anxious of what was going to happen when he met her, his roommate to be. After eleven o'clock, Sherlock was still staring out the window lost in his mind palace, he saw her. She walked at a quick pace, the brown curls of her hair bounced on her shoulder with every step she took, her eyes looked big on her pointed sensitive face, her blood red lips stood out on her pale skin. She was breath taking, Sherlock was wrong for once, he expected a miserable looking woman who couldn't be bothered to do her hair or make up. He watched her mesmerized as she walked to the front door of 221b. "She is her John!" Sherlock called, John came walking into the room a smile spread across his face. "Ready?" He asked. "Of course!" Sherlock snapped back. He could hear murmured voices downstairs and the sound of heels climbing the stairs. _Knock knock._ Sherlock ambled to the door and opened it swiftly to reveal Mrs Hudson and the gorgeous women he saw in the street. "Hello Sherlock this women says she has come to see you?" Said Mrs Hudson. "Yes that's right, good morning" he said gazing at her. She offered her hand for Sherlock to shake before she said, "good morning, I am guessing you are Sherlock Holmes?" Sherlock nodded and shook her hand. "I am Ella, Ella Daniels." She flashed a smile and came inside. "I am here about coming to live here with you as your roommate." "Ah yes of course sit down," he gestured to the black leather chair and carried on. "So shall we begin?" She sat down and smiled nodding. "Of course Mr Holmes." "Call me Sherlock," he smiled dazzling her, "so tell me about you Ella?" Ella placed her hands in her lap. She began telling Sherlock and John that she was well educated, having 3 degrees, one in science, art and Forensic science. Sherlock was impressed he could already see that they would get on. Ella carried on by telling them she worked at St Bart's with Molly Hopper, also she told them that she was good with bills, could cook and clean. She said that she would pay half of the rent to Mrs Hudson if Sherlock paid the other half, he agreed at this of course. When Ella had finished telling John and Sherlock about herself John said, "You seem very interesting and I would absolutely put my faith in looking after Sherlock." Ella laughed at this and said, "Oh I see is Sherlock incapable of looking after himself?" "Unfortunately so!" John replied. Suddenly Sherlock, who was once again deep in thought, cheerful said, "When can you move in?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Weeks had passed and Ella had settled in nicely, she had grown fond of Sherlock because at first he was an irritating idiot! However once she knew his habits she started to like him. Sherlock grew fond of Ella and counted her as his new companion too, his life had improved once she moved in, he ate properly for the first time in weeks, 221b was actually tidy and he wasn't lonely. He had to admit to himself that he was lonely and John was usually right at reading people's emotions. However Sherlock couldn't get over how calm she was, he thought this because she had just broken up a three year relationship was she not upset about it? One day curiosity got the better of him, while Ella was reading; Sherlock sat down opposite her and looked at her intently. She looked up slowly and asked, "What's the matter Sherlock?" Ella put down her book and gazed at him. "You intrigue me Ella," he said in a low deep voice. Before Ella could ask why, Sherlock started talking. "You intrigue me because you are not upset, yet happy, you have just broken up with your boyfriend a couple of weeks ago then, when you move in here I assume you would still be sad however you are not?" He looked at her confused, placing his hands on his chin. Ella flashed her dazzling smile and laughed, "Oh Sherlock you know nothing about human nature do you? Why would I be upset if I left him, he cheated on me for 6 months I'm happy I'm not with him!" "Oh, well that makes sense, but I thought you would be a little upset? Women!" He shook his head and got up from his chair, walking over to his desk. Suddenly the door opened showing John and Mary. "Hello," John said smiling sitting down with a sigh of relief. Mary smiled sitting on the arm of John's chair. "Hey Ella, Sherlock," Ella put down her book again and smiled. "Hey Mary, how's the wedding planning coming on?" She asked crossing her legs over. "Oh don't ask it's a nightmare!" Ella laughed and got up from her chair. "Tea anyone?" She asked. "Yes please Ella" Mary replied, John nodded and Sherlock was silent, lost in thought probably. "How's the case coming on Sherlock?" John asked, while getting up from his chair and walking over to Sherlock's desk. "It's coming on well I'm just gathering evidence, my homeless network have been very helpful, you see these people," he pointed to a picture of three men on his desk, "You see these men are known assassins, Mycroft has information that they are planning to kill someone important in parliament." "Probably the Prime Minister, not a surprise," John sat back in his chair, Mary and Ella came into the living room with the tea. Mary and Ella were talking about Marys wedding, they walked into the direction of Ella's bedroom and Sherlock watched them as they disappeared from the living room. John laughed, Sherlock looked at him confused. "You like her!" He sneered. Sherlock's confused face turned into a shocked one. "John I don't not like her in that way, we have only known her for 3 weeks and anyway what makes you think I like her in that way?" Sherlock snapped. "It's the way you look at her," Sherlock shook his head. "Yeah sure John I totally like her!" however deep down he considered if John was right.


End file.
